The invention relates to a heat-damming compound profile, particularly for window or door frames or similar components, which consists of two metal profile rods and an intermediate layer connecting these profile rods and composed of a profiled shape-retaining insulating strip.
A method for making a compound profile is known from German DE-OS No. 2 412 317 which has two metal partial profiles and a heat insulating intermediate layer connecting these partial profiles which in turn consists of two profiled shape-retaining insulating strips with an intermediate layer arranged between these and exerting pressure upon them; the intermediate layer is installed as a pre-formed component and the pressure in the intermediate layer is produced by permanent expansion of the intermediate layer. The intermediate layer is elastically compressed by external pressure upon the insulating elements and in this compressed condition the intermediate layer is installed, whereupon the tensioning is effected by releasing of the internal pressure upon the insulating layer strips and the thus resulting elastic expansion of the intermediate layer. The intermediate layer thus acts via the insulating strips upon the partial profiles to obtain the desired connection, but due to a differential expansion of the intermediate layer this may lead to a non-exact maintenance of the overall profile depth and also to a relative shifting of the two partial profiles with reference to one another.
Furthermore, a thermally insulated compound, particularly for window and door frames is described in the German DE-OS No. 2 115 154, having two metal profile bars which respectively have anchoring flanges extending into recesses of a synthetic plastic intermediate profile, with the synthetic plastic intermediate profile having on one side a longitudinal groove which receives one each transverse arm of the anchoring flanges and an elastic thermally insulating filling strip located between them; these are received with a clamping action and at the other side the intermediate profile is supported against abutment means of the metal profile bars. In this compound profile the sensitive thermally insulating filler strip is located without protection between the two metal profile bars, and moreover two separate insulating parts are needed to connect the metal profile bars, namely the synthetic plastic intermediate profile and the filler strip.
From the German DE-OS No. 2 102 505 a heat-damming compound profile is known, particularly for window frames, which is composed of two profile bars connected with one another with the interposition of a heat-damming layer. One of these is tensioned with a C-shaped profile part about a T-shaped profile part of the other and the heat-damming layers, whereby the heat-damming layer is composed in cross-section of soft and hard parts and the hard cross-sectional parts serve in at least one direction of transmitting of forces between the T-shaped and the C-shaped profile part, whereas the soft parts are arranged in the tension direction. Such a compound profile is relatively expansive because of the required differential hardeners of the heat-damming layer, in terms of manufacturing costs.
Further, from the German No. 2 531 267 a thermally insulating aluminum profile is known for window and door manufacture which consists of an outer and an inner profile and in which for the purpose of interrupting the cold bridge rubber profiles and a vacuum hose are provided. The insulating strips are, seen in cross-section, essentially U-shaped and engage with their arms into corresponding grooves of the profile bars. The insulating body is supported under stress only against the opposite profile bars and to connect the profiles three separate components are necessary.
The German DE-OS No. 2 130 496 describes a window with a metallic cover and/or casement frame in which each bar of the frame extending transversely to the window plane is interrupted by a heat insulating strip formed with projections which matingly cooperate with associated projections of the adjacent frame parts. The strip parts engaging behind the projections of the frame parts can snap elastically behind the respectively associated projections. Two outer and two inner spring bodies are used as the elastic insulating bodies.
Finally, a heat-damming compound profile is known which is composed of two metal profile bars and an intermediate layer connecting these profile bars. The intermediate layer is composed of two profiled shape-retaining insulating strips and the insulating strips are of U-shaped construction and engage with their arms into appropriate grooves of the profile bars after appropriate pressing of associated lugs of the profiles. The pressing of the lugs of the profiles against the insulating strips must be carried out between the oppositely located insulating strips, which on the one hand requires a substantial machinery expenditure and on the other hand permits a relative shifting of the profile bars.